


date night

by fleurting



Series: Comment Fics [5]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's ideas of dates are always...suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Parker's ideas of dates are always suspect" at [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"Let me get this straight," Elliot said, leaning onto the island in the kitchen and staring at Parker. "You want to _break in_ to Nate and Sophie's place?"

"Christ, woman," Hardison groaned.

Parker blinked. "You said it was my turn to plan date night."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd wanna steal something from the Louvre or bungee jump of the Space Needle, not this!" 

"What the --" Hardison said, reaching out to hit Eliot's arm but then seeming to think better of it as Eliot raised his eyebrows at him. "Don't give her ideas, man!"

Hardison and Eliot turned back to Parker, who stared back at them unflinchingly. 

After a minute, Hardison sighed. "I'll go get the car."

Parker exclaimed in delight before cartwheeling down the hall. 

"Sure," Eliot shrugged, muttering to himself. "Why not? Can't just visit like a normal person."

"I heard that." Parker's voice echoed throughout the apartment.


End file.
